The present application is related to and claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-005864, filed on Jan. 7, 2000.
The present invention relates to digital information processing technology for replicating digital data reproduced from an optical disk onto another optical disk, and particularly to digital information processing technology for expanding compressed sound information, such as the sound of DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) videos, the sound of video CDs, and MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer III) files, and recording the expanded sound information onto CD-R (Compact Disc Recordable) without compressing it.
A technology which relates to an apparatus for dubbing using digital signals in a compressed state is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-185402 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-261265, for example.
The above conventional technology is described as a technology for reproducing compressed sound information from a recoding medium and replicating the information onto a MD or the like as it is. However, in the conventional technology, no consideration is given to a means for expanding compressed sound information, such as the sound of DVD videos, the sound of video CDs, and MP3 files, and recording the expanded information onto CD-R without compressing it, as well as a method for generating time information necessary for CD-R reproduction.
An object of the present invention is to provide digital information processing technology for expanding compressed sound information, such as the sound of DVD videos, the sound of video CDs, and MP3 files, and recording (replicating) the expanded information onto CD-R or the like without compressing it.
An object of the present invention is to provide digital information processing technology that allows compressed audio information, such as the sound of a DVD video, the sound of a video CD, or an MP3 file, to be expanded and recorded (replicated) onto a CD-R or the like without compressing it.
A means for achieving the above object reproduces compressed information from a recording medium, expands the reproduced compressed information, extracts first time information contained in the compressed information, generates second time information by using the first time information and the sample volume of the expanded information, multiplexes the expanded information and the second time information, and records the multiplexed information onto a recording medium other than the above recording medium.
Disclosed herein is a digital information processing method comprising the steps of: reproducing compressed information from a recording medium; expanding the reproduced compressed information; extracting first time information included in the compressed information; generating second time information by using the first time information and the sample volume of the expanded information; multiplexing the expanded information and the second time information; and recording the multiplexed information onto a recording medium other than the recording medium.